Twenty Four Hours of Harry Potter
by Dragonessa Smith
Summary: A day in the life of our favorite evil-thwarter-Harry Potter! (I realized while writing this, that I have an amazing lack of Harry Potter stories posted under the Harry Potter fanfiction category. Irony alert...)


A Day In The Life-Harry Potter  
  
24 hours. 24 mini-chapters. A day in the life of our favorite evil-smiter-Harry Potter!  
  
Rated OOC for minor Out-of-Character-ness.   
  
Poetic License Alert: The Quidditch team is exactly the same, even though Percy is gone.  
  
  
Hour 1-6:00 AM  
  
  
Yawn. I haven't been able to sleep much lately. Every morning I wake up at six, my scar hurting like hell.  
  
I roll over for a few minutes, not wanting to get up, but not wanting to stay in bed.   
  
No one else is awake yet. I have time to write Sirius...but then he might try and come here again, which would suck. Security has been doubled around here since last year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament...  
  
Which reminds me, I have to go see some-  
  
  
Hour 2-7:00 AM  
  
  
-one.  
  
"Myrtle?" I call as I enter the bathroom. Luckily, no Percy to catch me this year.  
  
"Who's there?" She sniffs, from one of the stalls.  
  
"It's me. Harry. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by for a visit." I'm lying through my teeth but she doesn't seem to notice. Her face lights up, er, if that's possible for a ghost, when she sees me.   
  
"You actually came to visit me?" She seems so delighted, it's worth spending time in this dump of a bathroom.  
  
"Yeah. So, what's been going on over here?" I ask, then internally cringe. She's so sensitive, she might think I'm making fun of her.  
  
"Nothing much." I'm amazed when she answers nonchalantly. "What's been up with you?"  
  
I tell her about my latest Malfoy-bashing, Snape injustices, and how I wish Hermione and Ron would get over themselves and admit they like each other.  
  
"Gee, look at the time. I'm sorry Myrtle, but I've got to get to class. It's been lovely talking with you."  
  
"Bye Harry." She says sadly.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back. And I'll bring Ron and Hermione. Maybe you could talk some sense into them." With a smile, I'm gone.   
  
  
Hour 3-8:00 AM  
  
  
Herbiology first period, no breakfast. Great. Being a nice person sucks.  
  
Ron is going on and on about some new jam they had for the toast. I may have to kill him.  
  
Even worse, we're working with these weird plants that smell like whatever your thinking about. The room is adrift with fried chicken, pizza, and other smells.  
  
  
Hour 4-9:00 AM  
  
  
My stomach was growling so much Prof. Sprout asked if I wanted to see Mdm. Pomfrey. Told her that's okay, I just slept weird, even though I'm about to take a bite out of these stupid plants.  
  
  
Hour 5-10:00 AM  
  
  
I guilt Ron into running back to the castle during break so we can visit the kitchens.   
  
We're late to Care of Magical Creatures, and there's crumbs all over the front of my robes, but that's all right. Hagrid doesn't notice, and Fang takes care of the crumbs.  
  
Hermione isn't here, and Ron's worried sick, even though he won't say anything.   
  
"Ron, calm down." I say. "Hermione's probably caught up in a book in the library."  
  
"Oh, Hermione's not here?" He's pathetically bad at lying. I just give him a look.  
  
  
Hour 6-11:00 AM  
  
  
Ron's so nervous about her not being here that he gets bit repeatedly by one of the Venus fly traps. And these aren't the regular Muggle ones, either. When they say Venus, they mean Venusian. They're also mildly poisonous.   
  
He still hasn't noticed.  
  
  
Hour 7-12:00 AM  
  
  
Hermione shows up for lunch, and she and Ron get in a fight.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to be there, you should tell us!" He shouts across the table.  
  
"I didn't know Prof. Flitwick would need my help, and even if I did, how would I have found you two?" She shouts back. "And why are you making such a big deal out of this?!?"  
  
"Because I-" He hesitates for a second, and I start hoping he'll finally say it. But he goes on. "I was worried about my friend because the last few times you haven't shown up somewhere, You-Know-Who's been around!"  
  
"Ron, I am a big girl, you don't have to worry about me so much!" She shouts. "You were never this worried about Harry!"  
  
Yeah, I feel loved.  
  
"Harry can take care of himself!" Ow, Ron, keep your foot out of your mouth.  
  
"Ron, I'm going to ignore your last comment, since you've never been good at lying! Why are you so worried that I don't show up to a class?!?" So I'm not the only one who noticed...  
  
"I was worried because I love you! Happy? Now the whole school knows it!" Ron's still shouting. It's like he can't stop. He doesn't even have time to look embarrassed before Hermione starts.  
  
"Yes I am happy! Because I love you too!" She screams back at him.   
  
"Good!" Ron shouts, starting to sound slightly confused, but happy. "I'm going to kiss you now!"   
  
"You better!" Hermione shouts, a grin replacing her look of fury.  
  
Ron does. It's beautiful. One of those soppy teen movie kisses when the jerky popular guy kisses the nerdy girl. Everyone claps.  
  
(A/N: Yes, I borrowed that scene from Friends. But it was just so cute!)  
  
  
Hour 8-1:00 PM  
  
  
Everyone is talking about Ron and Hermione. The feeling I'm getting is, "It's about time."  
  
They were absolutely sickening at the end of lunch when we had to go to Divination and she had Arithmacy. Half expected them to start crying.  
  
Oh, bother, I'm sick of them already and it's only been an hour.  
  
  
Hour 9-2:00 PM  
  
  
Throughout Divination, Trewlawney kept going on about how she foresaw Ron and Hermione getting together. It's a welcome break from my death all the time, but come on. Everyone saw this coming.   
  
The worst part is, Ron seems to be buying it for once.  
  
"Yes, the fates informed me that a budding romance would 'spring up' soon." She laughs slightly at her own joke. Dean and Seamus are keeping entertained with a paper football. Neville's snoring slightly in his corner. The only people actually listening to her are Parvati, Lavender, and Ron.   
  
I am so bored.  
  
  
Hour 10-3:00 PM  
  
  
As I explained to Prof. Trewlawney, I foresaw myself getting bored, so I took the liberty of stopping it by writing a letter to a friend.   
  
Luckily, she thought it was a love letter, as all she saw was the name "Snuffles," which the fates told her was a secret pet name I had for Hermione, and then she went on for the rest of the period about how Hermione would be the death of mine and Ron's friendship.  
  
Thankfully, Ron's not listening to her anymore.  
  
  
Hour 11-4:00 PM  
  
  
Last class of the day-Potions. Horrible, bloody, stinking potions. Snape's going to kill me one of these days.  
  
"Potter, would you be confident enough about your antidote to take it if I poisoned you right now?" He snarls at me.  
  
"Not really, sir." I say, staring down at my potion. "It's supposed to be green, but it's red. I must have messed up somewhere. How could I have been such an idiot?"  
  
He kinda stared at me. My new plan this year is to pick on myself so much he doesn't have a chance to. Plus it confuses the hell out of him.  
  
"Er, right." He said, before moving on to Neville. I turn to grin at Ron and Hermione...but they're staring at each other.  
  
It's okay. They're happy.  
  
  
Hour 12-5:00 PM  
  
  
It's not okay. It's so not okay. I've been working with Neville for once, and he is just a pure-blooded idiot. Crabbe and Goyle probably know more them him...well, maybe Crabbe and Goyle combined. Plus Dennis and Colin.  
  
  
Hour 13-6:00 PM  
  
  
Dinner time. Yes!  
  
No.  
  
Maybe-  
  
So. They're not here.   
  
Probably in the library somewhere. It's okay, I can talk to Dean and Seamus.  
  
I know not a lot about soccer. They basically ignored me.  
  
Went over to Oliver, who was talking to the rest of the Quidditch team, who were all half catatonic.   
  
  
Hour 14-7:00 PM  
  
  
They looked that way for good reason. Oliver was previewing a new set of plays for our next game against Hufflepuff.  
  
Wonder what Parvati and Lavender are reading...  
  
  
Hour 15-8:00 PM  
  
  
If I never again know what flavor lip gloss suits my personality, I will die a happy man.  
  
If I find Ron and Hermione, I will die a happy man after I kill them.  
  
  
Hour 16-9:00 PM  
  
  
I know you're all dying to know...  
  
  
Hour 17-10:00 PM  
  
  
Vanilla. Simple, but everyone's favorite.  
  
  
Hour 18-11:00 PM  
  
  
Went down to the common room to ask Parvati if she had any vanilla lip gloss. Ron and Hermione were down there. Finally.  
  
"Where were you guys?"   
  
"Out. About. You know." Ron giggled. Yes, giggled. "We were in the classroom where the Mirror of Erised used to be...I think."  
  
It's no use talking to Hermione either. They've done the impossible and snogged each other's brains out.  
  
  
Hour 19-12:00 PM  
  
  
I left Ron and Hermione on the stairs to say goodnight. Told Ron I had to talk to him about something important. Made him promise to try and hurry.  
  
  
Hour 20-1:00 AM  
  
  
He comes in, and I pretend to be asleep. He doesn't even notice, just stumbles towards his bed and flops down, sighing.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
  
Hour 21-2:00 AM  
  
  
Being the odd man out sucks.  
  
  
Hour 22-3:00 AM  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"   
  
Ron didn't expect me to be up this late, that's for sure.   
  
"Um..." He stared at the floor guiltily.  
  
"You're meeting Hermione." God, after only four years I can read him like a book. Sighing, I rolled over. "Don't stay out too late. If you fall asleep in Trewlawney's class I may have to actually listen again."  
  
He grinned. "You're the best friend a guy could ever have."   
  
"And never say stuff like that again!" I called after him as he sped out towards the common room.  
  
  
Hour 23-4:00 AM  
  
  
Maybe now I can get some sleep...  
  
No I can't. Can't help thinking about what Ron and Hermione are doing to each other.  
  
Ewww...  
  
  
Hour 24-5:00 AM  
  
  
Ron finally came back, looking shell-shocked.  
  
"Can you break up with someone the day after you started going out?" He asks. How he knew I was still up, I have no idea.  
  
Sighing, I look over at my clock. Well, I don't have to worry about waking up to a headache at six.   
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. All I remember is saying something about Crookshanks, and then she's slamming her door, and the portraits are glaring at me..." 


End file.
